


Argument

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Trainwreck (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fights, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Trainwreck, fight, reddie angst, reddie argument, reddie fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Based on the argument from Trainwreck, Eddie and Richie spend their evening fighting.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 29





	Argument

Finally, Eddie hung up the phone, drained from Myra hollering at him. His phone wasn’t even on speaker and yet people could hear every word that she said. That’s why he scattered from the banquet hall so he could take this call in private. 

They were in the midst of finalizing the divorce. Myra called about the most ridiculous things about ten times a day wearing out his cell phone battery. It was going on three months and this divorce still wasn’t near to being settled. 

Realizing how long he’d been on the phone for, he needed to get back inside before he - oh no, too late.

“Eddie, what the hell?” Richie angrily walked out of the banquet hall with his award in hand. “I just won for ‘Best Comedic Performance’ and you leave when I’m giving my speech?”

“Myra called,” Eddie told him, tiredly. He really didn’t want to end up in another argument. 

“And you took the call?” Richie retorted, hurt in his voice. 

Eddie already felt bad enough, wanting to cry. Myra told him that crying was a stupid thing for a man to do. He was no longer with Myra but it was so difficult adjusting to this new life with Richie where he was free to do what he never could before. 

“She wouldn’t leave me alone. You see, she met with the lawyer and now she wants...”

“Yeah, I know, Myra wants this, Myra wants that, she wants everything just so she can ruin your life!” Richie waved his arms all around, cutting Eddie off. “How many times have I told you to block her damn number?

“Rich, I said that I was sorry! I am happy for you, really!” Eddie told him, his voice rising. While they were driving here they made a fun bet on whether or not Richie would win. He wanted to go back to that moment, laughing in the car and kissing one another. Lately, he was feeling really down and it was the first time he had a laugh in weeks. 

Taking a deep breath, Richie calmed down a bit, wiping the hair out of his face. “Why won’t you listen to me about her?”

“You don’t understand,” Eddie told him. “She was my wife...”

“Slash mother,” An impatient Richie added.

From hearing that remark, Eddie marched off, fuming. 

“Hey, wait, where are you going?” Richie went after him. When Eddie was angry, he was very fast.

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing, asshole? I’m going home!” Eddie spat at him, walking right through the doors without even holding it open for Richie. 

The other man struggled to get the door open because he was so wound up. “No, we’re talking about this!”

When Eddie came to L.A. to tell Richie that he loved him, Eddie decided that it was best that they didn’t live together yet, instead they lived in two different apartments. Luckily, there was an apartment for sale in Richie’s building. He wanted to take the relationship slowly. Though they did find themselves in each other’s apartment, sleeping together most nights. 

After a miserable cab ride home with the two arguing non-stop, the cab driver wasn’t sure whether to get their attention or see how long the argument would last as he let the meter run. 

“Look, go back to your own apartment!” Eddie ordered Richie who painfully put his foot in the door so he and Eddie could talk.

“No, we’re settling this! We shouldn’t go to bed angry. That’s what you always say, remember? You can’t be a hypocrite to your own words!”

Shaking his head, Richie did make a fair point. From what he could remember as a child, his parents always fought before bed. “Oh, you have more to insult me about my mother?”

“Insult you? Even you agree that your wife was a Sonia 2.0!”

“So we’re just going to lay it down on the table, huh?”

“If that’s what we’re doing then go ahead!” Richie encouraged him.

“You go down on me too much!” Eddie accused him, pointing a finger right in his face.

“What?”

“Of course you don’t notice because you’re such a big show-off!”

“So, I shouldn’t go down on you as much?” Richie asked confused. He really thought that they were arguing about Eddie walking out on his speech, but clearly it was something else. 

“No! Don’t you spin this around!” Eddie warned him. “Of course I want you to go down on me!”

“Does that mean you want me to take it down a notch?” he asked using his fingers to indicate.

“Are you even fucking listening to me? Keep going down on me! You know what, this isn’t even the argument!” Eddie walked off in a huff down the small hallway to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. 

Richie followed with no intent to end the night like this. Knowing that he was jeopardizing that he may not get any sleep before a huge performance tomorrow was fine with him. Staring at the ceiling for an entire night thinking about the argument was the worst option.

Eddie and Richie fought. Their voices were so loud against the paper-thin walls. Topics ranged from Eddie’s mom, to how Richie confronted the situation until they were on the couch as Eddie speculated how wrong it was of him to take Myra’s call during the awards ceremony. 

Making out on the couch, they slowly started to feel better, feeling the situation cool off. 

Richie gazed into Eddie’s brown eyes as he held him tenderly. “Thanks for the apology.”

Just like that, Eddie’s eyes bulged. “I didn’t apologize. Do you think I just apologized? Oh, you have a lot to learn!”

Richie shoved his face in his hands knowing that this was going to be a long night.


End file.
